deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SkullinBones1/Orcs vs Uruk-Hai
In the last 100 years, the Fantas Genre has pumped out a massive number of creatures. Many of these Creatures already existed in the mythologies of other peoples. But many of these creatures were creations were little more then just fictional creations. Today I will be pitting two variants on one of these classic semi modern creatures, that being the Orc. Orcs: The Children of Gruumsh and scourge of the Forgotten realms. Uruk-Hai: The warrior creations made by Sarumon. Orcs In D&D lore, Orcs were the Children of the war god Gruumsh. As a species they were made for only a 2 reason. Those reasons being Killing, and making more Orcs to do more killing. Those Orcs who worship Gruumsh (Just about all Orcs who don't live in cities) have a deep hate for the Elves. This hate comes from Gruumsh's feud and constant disputes with the Elven Good Corellon. Orcs are themselves very physially large, with the majority of them going well over 2 meters in height. Polearm: Most orcs who enter combat would go into battle carrying a Classic Fantasy great axe. The thing had a blade made from materials which varied from stone to enchanted steel. The thing was quite heavy, the thing averaging about 6 pounds, with 90 percent of that weight being in the blade. the weapon was about 7 feet long and was in its very design made to smash armor. Ranged weapon: At long range, an Orc would most likely carry a small bundle of Javelins. A javelin is a simple thrown spear, being used effectively at ranged varying from 20 to 60 feet. One of these spears wasn't known for being accurate, but would generally pack a punch. An orc might carry between just one to possibly 4 or 5 of these Javelins. Melee weapon: We on occasion see orcs abandon the classic greataxe and instead take up things like a set of two hand axes. These axes were like tomahawks on steroids, a single on of the being about a foot and a half and weight about 2 and a half pounds. A single one of these axes could split a mans skull and do so from around 30 feet if thrown. While most orcs wouldn't carry these as their main weapons however, these axes generally being kept as a side arm. Armor set: Most Orcs didn't wear much armor. Most of the men wore fairly hodgepodge of animal skills, tanned hides and old leathers. This suit was effective enough to turn a light swing from a sword or dagger, with heavy swings getting through and possibly doing damage. Most Orcs showed to have a naturally tough hide though, their skin being able to soak up injuries and protect the organs beneath. Uruk-Hai In Middle earth, Uruk-Hai were the warrior Elite of the Armies of Sauron and Sarumon. Made by Sarumon in Isengard as a form of improvement upon the normal Orcs (Goblins in the Hobbit) and the Black orcs of Mordor. These Uruk-Hai themselves were made through unknown means, with some believing that they are a form of alchemical cross between normal orcs and men. Most Uruk-Hai seemed to be simple minded and slow in actions. Polearm: Like most heavy infantry units of the late middle ages, Uruk-Hai carried pike. As a weapon, the pike was made to keep enemies at a distance while stabbing foes at the same time. A pike often weighted about 6 pounds and varied in length from 10 to 18 feet long, with the Uruk-Hai pikes looking to be around 12 feet long. The weapon could pack and punch, and the men using them would have mobilized in small packs. Ranged weapon: The main ranged weapon carried by the Uruk-Hai was the steel crossbow. These weapons were generally used by the shield bearers in the pike blocks, using the crossbow with one hand and using their plated iron shield in the other. One of these crossbows could launch a bodkin point bolt about 100 yards. One of these bolts could pierce armor and do real damage. Melee weapons: As a side arm, the Uruk-Hai mainly carried the Orcish Scimitar. This weapon has little to do with the real life weapon, it barely being a sword at all. The thing was more like a mix between a machete and a meat cleaver. On the back was a hardened iron spike made to break armor. The weapon likely weighed around 3 pounds and was around 30 inches long all and all. Armor set: The Uruk-Hai were rather rudimental and rather cheaply made steel or iron armor. It was composed of a metal helmet, breatplate, greaves, vambrace, and pauldrons. This armor, while cheap, was fairly tough. It could block a good number of arrows before giving way and cover a large amount of the body. While the pikemen wouldn't have carried a shield due to their weapons being 2 handed, the crossbowmen and commander would have carried them. X-factors Fitness: 100/90. While both of these races are insanely tough, The Uruk-Hai are simple out matched. While both have close to limitless stamina and basically don't feel pain, Orcs are both physically larger and physically stronger. While Uruk-Hai are certainly strong, we don't see them literally ripping peoples limbs off like an angry wookee. While the Uruk-Hai were big guys, the biggest of the one we see on screen didn't exceed 6 foot 5. Orcs on the otherhand are absolutely massive, with the average guy standing close to 7 feet tall. So while both of these races are tough sons of bitches, Orcs are just bigger and stronger. Intelligence: 30/50. While neither of these two are very bright, the Orcs are at times comically dumb. Most of these guys could barely speak their own language. Most of these guys were solely driven on the natural instincts to kill things and sleep with any and everything. While the Uruk-Hai are far from smart, they have been seen having at least baseline levels of intelligence. So while this is a contest between two dumb guys, one guy isn't very smart and the other guy is comically stupid. Experience: 90/45. Both of these guys were born to fight, but its clear which is better off. The Uruk-Hai only existed for a months at the very most, while the Orcs lived in Faerun from basically the very beginning of the world. In their time the Uruk-Hai really didn't exist for very long before being entirely wiped out. So while both are brutal guys, its clear who is more experienced. Tactics: 30/65. This is a contest between two vey different groups. One group is one who uses very simple and standard tactics at an effective but not very great level. The other group throws out the entire idea of tactics and just runs in like a tackless idiot. The Uruk-Hai fight in a formations and have been seen opperating siege equipment. The Orcs can't say they do that, or anything like that. So in the end its obvious that the Uruk-Hai have a fairly big advantage here. Voters information This battle will take place in the ruined remains of a sacked village. The groups will be composed of 10 men each. Voting ends the 12th. Category:Blog posts